Unforgiven - Read by Eren and Levi
by Jae Writes Weird Things
Summary: I'm unoriginal, so sue me. Actually please don't I'm basically broke. So Unforgiven is an Attack on Titan troll fic and basically this is just a commentary, with lots of sarcasm and inappropriate jokes because I'm immature really. The original work is still on this site just search it.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings citizens of the internet. I was just casually scrolling through TV Tropes list of troll fics when I came across the mention of this monstrosity, _unforgiven _by Sarah Gore BlackPlage (yes plage), supposedly an Attack on Titan fic. Emphasis on supposedly. TV Tropes was kind (or unkind) enough to provide a link to the story which I read in the space of my 50 minute period 6 chemistry class. After taking some time to regrow my brain cells I have recruited everyone's favourite Hot headed Hero and Deadpan Snarker to kill their own brain cells and tell you what they're thinking at the same time.**

**Eren: I'm not really sure what exactly we're doing.**

**Levi: I'm almost 100% sure this wasn't authorised.**

**Author: Just shut up and read.**

* * *

Chapter 1

HEY GUYS I WAS CUMISSIONED **(Levi: Whoa, whoa, whoa back up. How did she spell that? Eren: Cumiss…oh.) **BY THE CRE8ER OF ATTACK ON TITAN 2 MAKE A FANFIC SO HERE IS A SNEAK PEEK U BUT U CAN'T STEEL IT THE MAIN CHARACTER IS RAVEN DUSK DESPAIR FROM MY KINDOM BROKEN HEARTS SERES DONT ASK ABUT HOW SHE GOT IN THIS WORLD ALL THATLL ALL B ALL EXPLAINED L8R (disclaimer: ai dont own these characters or attacj on titan or dracula) **(Levi: What has a Victorian gothic novel got to do with this.)**

"I'm Raven Dusk Despair I am 16 an my parents wer eaten by titans when i was a kid rite infront of me like what happened 2 eren but mine was mre gory maybe and both my parents and siblings got eaten infront of me. Sense that day I vowed to join the survey corps and bcome the most vishious titan slayer in the world. **(Eren: That is literally my whole tragic backstory, what the hell?)**

My hair changes color dipending on my mood cuz I am a vampire (ooc: it happens to vampires I red Dracula and it says so) **(Levi: You colored Dracula red?) **so usuily my hai is purple with black streaks cause purple is made up of red and blue and red means my rath and blue is sadness but black streeks r always in my hair case theu stand 4 depression which i always am my eyes r also violet with pentagrams like ceil frim black butler i hav a british acsent. **(Eren: Well, that was horrifying.)**

day is the 1st day of my trayning and high school **(Eren: We don't have high school we're a military.) **im not nervous because of the work but I am bcause of the… people.. **(Levi: Fair enough.)**

See sense my parents and siblngs demise i hav turned emo and goth **(Levi: Oh you've got to be shitting me?) **so no one really understands me and i am a vampire **(Eren: We don't have vampires we fight titans.)**

Especially sense i am a vampire… plus im anti social and hav depprression. **(Levi: I think this is giving me depression.)**

"nevr mind that i said too myself "im not hear too make friends with these simpleminded fools I am hear too avinge the deth of my family" **(Eren: You're at high school to avenge the death of your family?) **and i glieded into the academy hovering because vampires can do that its in dracula and its faster than walking **(Levi: Why must she try and justify everything, it only makes it worse.)**

"I glided past the heavy doors and met the eyes of sevural jugmental eyes including the eys of eren **(Levi: *smirks* Eren: *glares badly*) **but four once they were not filled with rath or anger.

His face softened and his eyes got bigger as ha gazed at me and he tryed too look away but it was hard **(Eren: I cannot imagine why.)**

* * *

**Author: So guys what did you think?**

**Eren: I'm two parts confused, one part scared, half a part amused, half a part stupefied and five parts absolutely terrified.**

**Levi: *glares at author* I'm going to kill you.**

**Author: *moves behind a confused Eren* Well okay, I'm going to go hide in another fandom till the next chapter. Thanks for coming out everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: So I managed to hide from Levi in the TMNT fandom and hopefully I won't die today. Oh sacrificial lambs…**

* * *

Chapter 2

SBG: LOOKS LIKE IM GETTING SOME JELOUS H8RS **(Levi: She's joking right. She better be joking) **WELL IDGAF WHAT U THINK CAISE IM GETTING PUBLISHED **(Eren: How is this dumbass getting published?) **AND THIS IS MY CREAYTIVE OUTLET! ANYWAY INJOY THIS NEXT CHAPER:)

Chapter 2

I glided throu the lockers nd hallway and the whole way i could hear the whispers of the othr people students there. Mostly i cud feel lustuous gazes from the boys and even some of the girls cause they were bi maybe but i was not flattered. **(Levi: Holy fuck. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little)**

Suddenly I heard the snap of an girl voice "Hey bitch she yelled knocking my books out of my hands I looked up

It was mikasa grining thru her pink scarf **(Eren: Hey! What was that about Mikasa?) **that matched her pink harness and straps **(Levi: Pink is so not part of the uniform) **at me surounded by sasha and that other blond girl that's not annie** (Eren and Levi: Oh. My. God.)** and annie So you're the new girl huh?" she questiend

"yes" I said in a depressed voice which is my normal voice except i have a british axscent. **(Levi: If it's you normal voice why describe it.)**

"well you shud give up now. We don't have room in our core for pathetic emo **(Eren: She doesn't really seem emotional.) **kids like you. I can alredy tell ur going to be titan food on the first attack." She said AND everyone snickers. **(Levi: I know what this is supposed to mean but I can't help thinking about the chocolate bar.) **"jus go home to your mommy and daddy leve the action to people who are actually worth something." **(Eren: Well that's harsh.)**

"how dare you…." I mutered angry that she had mentioned my parents "HOW DARE YOU BITCH" then my fucking **(Levi: Random fucking here just because I guess.) **books that she dripped flew off the ground and smacked her in the face then levitated back too my hands she dropped to her knees in pain. **(Eren: That was weird.)**

I grinned and starred evily at the other girls they backed off and I levitated to class the everyone else in the hallway was in shock and awe they had never seen such powr. **(Levi: I have no comment for that.)**

Later i was in that forest place where you practice killing titans on the wooden things **(Eren: Training grounds maybe. Nope. It was just a suggestion.) **and I had on my black harness and a black jaket and a ruffle black skir with red lace at the end of it **(Levi: Because that's not entirely impractical and not to mention so totally beyond not part of the uniform.)**

* * *

**Author: So guys how was this chapter?**

**Eren: I'm still struggling to understand the whole there's a high school in a post-apocalyptic titan infested world thing.**

**Levi: I'm putting this through spell checker.**

**Author: You do that short stack. Well that's all for now, thanks for coming out everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: So Eren and Levi caught a glance at the end of this chapter and are no longer speaking to me, but I borrowed Fushimi from K to get them to agree to keep reading this, so without further ado…**

**Fushimi: I know what you're planning. You owe me.**

**Author: Shut up and go back to pining over your captain and ex friend.**

* * *

Chapter 3

K THIS CHAPER IS LONG BUT ITS REALY IMPORTANT 2 THE STORY **(Levi: I beg to differ.) **SO ENJOY AND GIV ME GOOD REVIOWS THANX GUYS

CHAPTER 3

Later i was in that forest place where you practice killing titans on the wooden things and I had on my black harness and a black jaket and a ruffle black skir with red lace at the end of it **(Eren: We've covered this already.)**

"NOW the goal of this leson is too see ur skills in killing titans and stuff" **(Levi: And Stuff.) **Pixis announced in his booming voice "You will each compeet with another classmate. First up is Mikasa vs….. our new student, raven!" **(Eren: How typical.)**

I gulped i cud feel mikasa give me a bitchy dirty look and pull her scarf up over her mouth preparing for our race. I gripped my 3d manoover gear and prepared myself. **(Levi: Eren I want you to re-read that last sentence and tell me what you think of.) (Eren: *re-reads* Well ok.)**

"GO" Pixis called and then i blasted off, I was nervis because I have never used any of this before but I was alredy in advanced classes because I had high test scores. **(Levi: I can believe she never went to training) ** "AND REMEMBER U ARE ON LIMITED GAS SO I WANT TO SEE HOW MUCH TITANS YOU CAN KILL BEOFRE YOU ARE OUT OF GAS AND CAN'T FLY ANYMORE" **(Eren: It's not really flying.) (Levi: You used to call it flying.) (Eren: Shut up.)**

I soraed through the trees and hit one by accident and it made me stumble but I gripped my sword and took down 1 wooden titan, then another, and another. I swished through the dinse foredt like a pro and looked back at mikasa who was behind an smild with my fangs and i cud tell she was mad but I didnt car then suddent my flying thing started to make noise and wouldnt work **(Levi: Flying thing! Flying thing!)**

But i flew because of my vampore powers while mikasa fell from behind because she was out of gas "FUCK YOU RAVEN" SHE SCREAMED AS SHE FELL. **(Eren: What. The. Hell.)**

I keped flying and tookdowm more wooden titans including the 1s **(Levi: Oh you're kidding me. I can' believe she actually wrote it like that.) **she was suposed too get but she didnt then flew back down "CHEATER" mikasa cryed "YOU FILLED UP UR GAS TANK MORE THAN MINE" **(Eren: Wouldn't they just fill it up for them to avoid cheeting.) **"I did not!" I protusted "then why did you keep flying?"

Fuck I culd not let them kno my secreet that i am a vampire **(Levi: Then don't fly when you're out fo gas moron.) **because no one knows that but me so i had to admit to cheeting which I didn't even do. **(Levi: I don't know you certainly cheated in English.)**

"thats a shame. Pixis sighed "you showed great strength and ability and promise. But cheeting wil not b tolerated in my school and im afraid your expe-" the ground started rumbling suddenly when I 30 meter class titan appeared **(Levi: Really, inside the walls, really?)** and he was armored even tho he wasnt the actual armored titan he was a different one **(Eren: Then it wouldn't be armoured.)**

But everyone was out of gas **(Eren: But no one else has done the exercise.) **and no one was prepared for this "DISPURSE! ITS AN ABRANT 30 METER CLASS ARMOT TITAN THERES NO WAY WE CAN DEFEAT HIM ESPESIALY WITHOUT GAS AND STUFF" **(Levi: And stuff!)**

I suddenly got flashes to seeing my mother and father and brother and sister being eaten by the titan and they were screaming and crying. **(Eren: Stop stealing my tragic backstory!) **The flashback wa so real i thought I could really hear there cries and the sound of them being chewed" **(Levi: Titans don't chew.)**

"Stand back" I demanded to everyone, then I lifted into the air and flew toward the titan at y top speed. Starting frum his feet I sliced him up all the way two his chin then jabbed his eyeballs until they were gone and the titan shrieked. **(Levi: Titan's don't shriek.) **He threw a fist up to hit me but I quickly avieded the hit and flipped around too his back of his neck an started slicing in a sircle around his whole neck but deeper on the back of it until his entire fucking head fell off but his body tipped ovr on top of me! The wait of the titan was to great andwe both hit the grownd the dead titan on top of me. **(Levi: Titans don't weigh that much.) (Eren: You've been spending too much time with Hange.) (Levi: I could spend even more time with Hange and less being annoyed to death by you.) (Eren: No. Don't do that.)**

Evry1 gasped "NOOOOOOO!" EREN SCREAMED and Armin started two cry and mikasaand the other bitches giggled at my death. OR SO THEY THAUGHT! **(Levi: I think Eren just pissed himself he was laughing so hard.)**

Eren Pixis Armin Connie Jean and all the other guys rased to the dead titan and tried to lift itand I was un conshiouns but I woke up and my campire strength combened with theres lifted the body enouf for me too get **(Eren: Don't say anything.) (Levi: *mutters*) **stayed silent in awe that I had killed the titan and was still alive even mikasa **(Eren: Yeah, no.)**

"Raven…." Pixis said in awe "how didu do that?"

I shruged depreessedly "it was my instinked"** (Levi: In-stinked. Yup sounds about right.)**

"That was the most exsellent perfromanse I have ever seen. You are promoted too scouting legion!" **(Eren and Levi: Oh fuck no.)**

Everyone gasped

* * *

**Levi: This is why I hate our Author.**

**Author: Right well after that oh so shocking cliff-hanger, we should all take a break to revel in this literary genius.**

**Eren: What are you kidding? This was sent form the devil himself.**

**Levi: Eren shut up. You're ruining it.**

**Eren: Oh right, sorry.**

**Author: So while those two go sulk in a corner I owe Fushimi so I have to go find him a coffee cart. Thanks for coming out everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Well hello, hello, hello. I have officially cleared my debt with Fushimi and returned with chapter four of _Unforgiven _for Eren and Levi to read. They are currently still giving me the silent treatment and I'm preparing a fandom to hide in because I know what happens in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

HEY GUYS SRY ANOTHE LONG CHAPER ITS FILLER KIMDS BUY I HOOE U ENJOY IT! LEVE GOD REVIEWS 4 ME PLS

I couldnt not fucking beleibe **(Levi: It was only a matter of time before Justin Bieber invaded this fic.) **what i just heard **(Eren: Neither could anyone else.)**

WHAT?! Mikasa screames "she just grts promoted like that? Do yu forget that she fuckimg cheeted and stuff!" **(Levi: One more and stuff and I swear to every non-existent deity that I will end you.)**"ENUFF." Pixis silensed her in a wise tone "in 1 single training session she have shown more promise and strength than any1 ive ever witnessed" pixies lowered his head dramatically lik the do in animes **(Eren and Levi: Really?) **and thought"maybe enen stronger than myself..." **(Levi: Somehow I doubt that.)**

I stud in the lunch room nervisly looking around to find a place 2 sit. **(Eren: How about another fandom, I'm sure Twilight would love to have you.) **Of course I dont eat human food or else I get kinda sick but I have to eat it so no one thinks anythng susishious **(Levi: I can't think of any way she could have spelled it that badly.) **of me.

I went to sit alone when I hear someone call my name RAVEN! I looked up it was Erne he had said my name and I looked up

"Oh hi eren" I said in a shy depprressed voice **(Levi: *smirks*) (Eren: Shut. Up)**

Come sit with us" he said pointing to his lunjh table that was painted black and had roses in the senter of it with a Lacey tabel cloth on top. He smiled and his sad green eyes lit up although they wer surrounded by thick grey eyeliner **(Eren: *terrified* Levi just fell over he was laughing so hard.)**

I flowed him to the table wer armin was and jean and marco and a few other goth Emos

"You did so great tiday!" Armin said smiling even though his eyes were depprressed to and also had eyeliner on that mad his eyes even bluer then everyone started talkin about hoe **(Levi: Appropriate in pronunciation.) **good my performance was

And jean and Marco were holding hans because they r a couple **(Levi: These two always were gay for each other.) (Eren: *nods*) **(ooc: their bi fuck off if ur a homophones) **(Levi: I can't speak for Eren but I'm pretty sure I'm not a homophone.) **and later on there was a parade in my oner so I could meet the people i would b working with now (LEVI (hes so fucking hot) **(Levi: *chokes*) (Eren: Hahaha.) **and hangi)

There was black purple and blood red cunfetti and people were throwing roses and I stood on a big stage.  
Levi and Hanji apprade riding on a pitch blacku horse and a purple horse they!, got off there horses and stood b4 me. **(Levi: Please no.)**

Levi was wearing all black, black jacket and black harness. He bruised his hair out of his depprressed grey eyes surrounded by red eyeshadow and grey eyeliner **(Eren: Haha, Oh god, that was…hahaha.) **he looked reall hot I blished. Hangi was wearing all black except purple harness streps and purple tinted glasses lences she had 1 robit arm because a Titan had repped it off during an experemint **(Levi: Robot arm.)**

They gazed down upon me "omfg," hanji announced hugging me wi exsitmemt "she's a goth two! I miself am acshually more of a cyber goth as u can tell" she says flexed her robot arm. "But I see you are a emo goth like Levi" **(Levi: Somebody get me a guillotine.)**  
Levi gazed down upon me as well and suddenly his usually depprressed yes lit up when he saw me. He imeatiadly looked to the side and made the nervis grunt noise that they mak in animes a lot.**(Levi: I don't grunt.) (Eren: At least not in public.)**

"Anyways come with us and we will teach you wat we need you important mission were on need you for" "important miscion?"  
Levi shot a hard loik down at me "its criticel" **(Levi: Oh, Jesus fuck.)**

* * *

**Levi: Where is our Author I'm going to kill him.**

**Eren: I dunno he disappeared after he introduced the chapter.**

***A TV screen appears and the Authors face grins down from the safety of another fandom***

**Author: I have taken steps to ensure my survival and hidden any weapons in the general vicinity. Anywho this was chapter four. Thanks for coming out everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Well greetings and salutations everyone. After a long and very heated debate about the events of the previous chapter Eren has managed to convince Levi to return and post pone my death. Isn't that wonderful. So here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5 the cohflick **(Levi: Oh fuck she's naming the chapters now. There is no way spelling that atrocious isn't on purpose.)**

(Sgb: their is a flashback seequense in this chaper so dont get 2 cinfused. enjoyand leaf reviows!) **(Eren: I doubt the flashback will be the most confusing thing in this chapter.)**

We Levi hangi **(Levi: Levi's log: The idiot has managed to drastically misspell Hange's name. Also note the missing comma and other pieces of punctuation.) **and me were walking down a stone hallway on our goth stallions levis was blood red with a black main **(Levi: Horses are not that color, also learn to spell.) **hangis was purple with a robit hoofs and mine was black with black main and purple streaks in it and volit eyes like mine

Along the stone wals was jail sells with people who were beileved too be conspiring with titans and stuff **(Levi: And stuff! I fucking warned you bitch, someone find me a melon baller I'm going to gouge her eyes out.) **and there was a poster. "Hauled!" **(Eren: Huh?)** I cummanded **(Levi: Here we go again with the sexual spelling.) (Eren: Please stop pointing it out.) **my hors **(Eren: Okay that one was funny.) **and i peired at the poster there was going to be... A prom tonite... **(Eren: We don't have proms we're fighting a war.)**

"So... Levi stated shyley **(Levi: Oh fuck.) **"do u have a date mor the prom tonite?" **(Eren: Haha.)**

"no... But i dont fuckinj care nyway proms are for posers and fucking preps." "Oh..." He said and looked away disappointedlijg **(Levi: I resent that.) **

"What did i say..." i mumbled **(Eren: Oh I wonder.)**

Hangi looked at me "i think he was plnning too ask you too the prom raven." She said **(Levi: I would rather shave my eyeballs than contemplate that.)**

"shit" I swor comanding my horse to forward toward levi "levi i didnt mean it like that... Are you goinj to the prom? I was kifimg **(Levi: I cannot think of a single word that might be.) **earlyer i am think i am going too"

He raze his head and looked at me eith his sad gray eyes **(Eren: *squints at Levi's eyes* You do have sad eyes but they're more silver than grey.) **hair was infront of them witch made him look dramatic "do you hav a date?"  
"NO" i sobbed he grabed my chin softly and razed my head will you go to prom with Me  
"i would adoor to do that" I smiled coyly but then I sudinly remembered... EREN! **(Eren: Uh oh.) (Levi: *smirks*)**

(ooc this is a flashback seequense of a moment that hapined at the lunch tabel earlyer that day)  
we were at lunch like last chaper **(Levi: Just casually blowing the fourth wall to hell.) **and we where disscussimg my performanse that i did and sudenky eren looked at me "raven." He says in a very serius tone "i have something to ask you" he them neiled before me and drew a bouqet of black, red and prple roses tied together with lace and chains and studded lether a coris of sad gothic music with acoostiv guitars and violins rose. **(Eren: *chokes* What?) (Levi: Karma brat.)**

"Will you go two the prom with m,?"  
"fuck yes i said xsitedly but then armin into tears  
"You bastad!" ARMIN SCREAMED DRAWING HIS SWORD "YOU KNOW I WAS GOING TOO ASK HER" **(Eren: Armin wouldn't do that.) (Levi: What idiot let you bring your gear into a lunch room?)**  
Then Reiner drew his sword two and pointed it at erne also "and fucking so was I!" They started fiting and i began too weep and bolted from the room pixis broke it up though **(Eren: I think I died a little inside.) (Levi: Join the club, we'll get sweatshirts.)**

* * *

**Author: So that was fun.**

**Levi: Speak for yourself.**

**Author: I was. Anyway now that Eren and Levi have once again been deeply traumatised we'll take a break and see what happens next time. Thanks for coming out everyone.**


End file.
